


Porcelain

by acklesftstyles



Category: One Direction
Genre: Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Smut, Twitter Prompt, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesftstyles/pseuds/acklesftstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just filling out the rest of my Twitter prompt bc I really liked it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So most definitely that night after Harry sits in his room, writing shit down in his journal about how lonely high school still is, even after he's accomplished so much . And then he talks about being afraid of the future but he sees a future in Los Angeles suddenly. Also he's intrigued by the brown haired boy. Of all the people he knows, no one is as real with Harry as Louis is. He knows that tonight he has had more fun with Louis, talking about real things, talking about life and what Harry wants not just what his dad wants. He knows that the one evening he spent with Louis, he has never had more fun in the past year. 

"So your dad give you shit then?" Liam asks through the phone as Harry shoots his tiny wall basketball into the net from across the room. He sighs and sits on the edge of the bed for a moment looking around his bedroom that is too big. He doesn't even know what to do with half of his space. 

 

"Yeah, fuck. It sucks." Harry says walking over to the tiny basketball hoop to grab the ball from right under it. 

"Niall quit it, I'm talking to Harry." Liam's hushed voice comes from the phone and Harry rolls his eyes at his best friend and his boyfriend. 

"So um.. Can I ask you a question?" Harry asks quietly picking up the phone he holds it to his ear and goes into the bathroom to ask the question. 

"Yeah, of course." 

"How did you know you were gay?" He asks quietly and it's quiet from both sides now because Liam must be in shock, or something and Harry is terrified. 

"Hm.. That's a tough question. I just always kind of seen guys the same way that a dude would see girls." Liam says and that's so... "Also I seen Niall's abs while in the locker rooms and I got a chubby. But still, i think it's just a matter of finding the right person, you know?" Liam says and oh right Liam is a condescending asshole now who knows everything in the universe and the answer to life.

Harry hates Liam. 

"So, anyone in particular?" Liam asks softly. Harry enjoys talking to him none the less. He's the only one who I genuinely kind to him, and will not talk shit to him or tease him. 

"Yeah.. Maybe, I don't know. Me and him just kind of started talking like today, but I've seen him around school a bit." 

"Oh, well that's good. At least you sort of know the lad before you've tried anything or jumped to any conclusions.

"I'm not gay.. I just really like this guy.. I think. I don't know it's a shit ton of a confusing mess. I've only just started wondering today.." Which isn't a complete lie, but is also a complete lie because he's always wondered he just never let himself think about it. 

"So you're confused. No better time to experiment than college mate." Niall says slurring into the phone and oh 

"Oh," Harry says 

"Oh my god, Niall shut up." Liam says and then there's a thud and Niall is groaning 

"I'm just gonna go.. I'll talk to you at school, yeah?" 

"Yeah of course. Love ya Harry. See you later." Liam says but then he says something that could have possibly changed Harry's life: 

"Remember that when you're growing up, you're still allowed to play in the game, just remember that it's your game that you're playing. Youre not gonna be playing anyone else's game. You're gonna win as long as you remember that." Before hanging up. 

Harry just sits there for a few seconds leaning against the sink before he sighs and runs his hands over his face. Fucking Liam. 

He walks out of the bathroom and throws himself onto the bed, a ruffling sound coming from behind him, he sits up and looks down at the college acceptance letter he just got. He's gotten three back from the three he said he had to choose to go to, but his dad only said he would pay for him to go to Princeton.. So here he is.. Sitting with his college acceptance letter. And he rips it. 

He grabs his phone again and doesn't even think twice before dialling 

"Hey, it's me, I don't think I'll be able to get some sleep tonight, want to do something?"

And yeah okay maybe it was a bit forward but Harry would be fucking lying if he said he didn't want to hang out with Louis again. 

"Yeah, okay." Louis' voice comes from the other end of the phone and then his keys are being jingled in the background. 

"Pick you up in 10?" He asks and Harry says a quiet 'Yeah sure' as he locks his bedroom door and moves towards the window. He knows his dad won't come to check on him, because they're arguing or whatever right now, but he still has to keep it safe. He opens his window and takes the screen off before climbing out. He walks across the roof of the house and takes a deep breath before jumping off the side of the roof and into the bushes.


	2. And I'll be gone gone tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a solution is found

Spending time with Louis is definitely the best thing that has ever happened to Harry. From that first time of which he snuck out at nearly 12 at night, and stayed with Louis until almost 5am; talked over his plans for the future with Louis, racing around that old racing track. Laughing with Louis while on the hood of those blue and red card. Harry thinks that Louis is one of those people he's just gonna spend the night with and then never talk to again. It's actually happened a few times before with Andrew McAllister and Jessica Stein but whatever. Neither of them came close to the night Harry and Louis shared together. It is almost as great as the time almost a week later, Louis invites Harry to a party. 

Now if there is one thing that Harry Styles knows in his life, it's that he knows how to fuckin party. With a complete jackass of a father and the strict rules he has. He totally has his own ways to be sneaky. 

He tells his dad he is straight up going to a party, and then laughs and says that he's going to meet up with Niall and hang out and possibly sleep over. His dad really needs to start taking him serious. Harry did not once lie to his father. He's never really lied to anyone now that he's thinking about it. He's always been honest and sincere because it's how his mother had raised him. 

"Okay so. There's gonna be a few people you might not, like, like? You're not gonna have a problem with that are you? Because I am almost certain Niall and Liam invited half of North Brook and it could get kind of.. ya know, so it's okay if you don't want to be there. We could leave at any point." Louis says pulling up to the house. It's actually rather large and Harry seems quite impressed with how many people showed up. 

"No it's fine, I don't really care. You're gonna have to get me a drink as soon as we get in though." Harry says with a laugh and Louis unbuckles and laughs. 

"Oh yeah." 

They make it inside and it's actually super crowded and loud. There are a lot of people in just the hallways alone. Harry can smell all types of things ranging from beer, to vomit, unprotected teenage sex, and rebellious kids from year 9. He almost immediately wants to leave but when Louis takes his hand and guides him through the house. Their fingers interlocked. He figures that it couldn't be that bad. 

 

Louis guides him to the kitchen and grabs a drink for Harry and himself immediately. Harry doesn't really bring attention to their linked fingers instead he stands beside Louis while sipping at his freshly cracked beer. 

"Let's go sit down yeah?" Louis says and Harry nods and follows right behind as they walk into the living room. Harry sits on the couch and Harry sits right next to him, even though there is no one else sitting there. Their thighs are touching and they're stopped holding hands now, but they're so close that Harry can Louis body head so that's okay. 

"So, what do you think if the average high school party?" Louis asks with a smirk as he peers over at Harry with a smirk. 

"I've never been to one quite like this. It's so much fun. I'm having a blast!" Harry says enthusiastically Louis laughs throwing his head back and looks over at Harry. 

"You're a twat." Louis says but is smiling none the less. Harry has butterflies. 

"Let's get out of here." Harry says softly and Louis nods. Harry stands first and their drinks are forgotten on the coffee table and they're slipping out the back door and walking through the backyard towards the old swing set. 

"So I think I am moving to Los Angeles.." Louis' voice is soft and warm. Harry nods. He doesn't know what to think about it. He almost wants to go with him, spend more time with this boy. Maybe fall in love with him. Maybe have his heart broken by him. Either way, Harry knows he is so gone for this kid, and he doesn't know if it's the worst thing that could ever happen to him, but he also knows that it is the best. 

Harry talks about his acceptance letters and how he secretly sent an application to UCLA and how he's so fucking ready to leave. 

"My dad wants me to go to Cambridge now." Harry tells him and Louis nods a few times before looking over at him. 

"And what do you want to do?" And yes they've had this conversation many times but now it's that time for Harry to choose and he has only a week left before he's being shipped off somewhere and there's one final Championship that Harry /has/ to play because there are scouts coming and it just fucking sucks. There's so much pressure that he feels suffocated and ugh. 

"Maybe you and I can run away together, hey?" Louis says jokingly and Harry just smiles weakly. 

"I do just wanna run away." He mutters and Louis just smirks. 

"Let's do it then. Me and you. I say we get in that car right there and run away. Just for a little while at least." His voice is brave and earnest. Harry immediately looks at him. 

"I can't just run away. I have a game next week, it's kind of a big deal!" He says and Louis snorts. 

"For a guy who says he doesn't care if he plays basketball or not, you awfully care if you play basketball or not." Louis points his finger. Harry rolls his eyes. 

"Where would we go? When would we go?" Harry asks. 

Louis shrugs. 

"I think we would know when we get there." He says. 

Harry thinks he's fucking crazy but at the same time the idea thrills him to the point that he is standing while grabbing Louis hand. 

"Where are we going?" Louis laughs being pulled along. Harry doesn't know why he does it, well he does but he just doesn't want to say it out loud. But he kisses Louis against the side of his car. 

It's hot and needy and Harry feels like crying Harry tears. A heat pools in the bottom of his stomach, feeling the sweet and soft lips of Louis Tomlinson's against his. 

"Just get in the car." Harry says as soon as their lips separate. Louis nods and grins kissing him gently once. 

"Yes boss."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk just kind of Tweet me for the next part or something


End file.
